PROJECT SUMMARY The administrative core of the Stanford CCHI has been highly successful in the past fifteen years in its leadership and coordination of center activities, management of finances and resources, and facilitation of intra-center collaboration and scientific support. The continued success of the Stanford CCHI will rely upon the continued success of its administrative core. Dr. Mark Davis will remain in his role as overall PI of the CCHI and as the core lead for the administrative core. He will be assisted by Dr. Scott Boyd and Dr. Kari Nadeau, and together with the other project and core leaders will be responsible for the overall organization, management, decision-making, and periodic evaluations within the Stanford CCHI. In addition, they will oversee resource allocation, protection of intellectual property in conjunction with Stanford?s Office of Technology Licensing, and the involvement of other institutional resources. Dr. Robert DiFazio and Ms. Michele King will continue assisting Dr. Davis to monitor overall progress, provide support to the administrative leadership team, and coordinate center activities and collaboration. They will be joined by Dr. Weiqi Wang, who will oversee data sharing and upload of data to ImmPort.